


Just Be Yourself and Have Fun

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which our characteristically fiendish demon discovers a newfound hobby and, in doing so, attracts an audience.





	Just Be Yourself and Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbitorahabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/gifts).



The Septic household had fallen into a rare silence: one that has never been associated with the typically loud inhabitants within. 

Which seemed to be the perfect time for a certain demon to escape from being confined in his room brooding for so long over the usual thoughts that occupied his mind.  

And when he finally reached the living room after navigating through the house, a thrill surged through his veins at what he was about to do: something that he very hardly pursued.

He twirled on the spot as he let the music overwhelm him and he relaxes his body to allow his flexibility to shine through.

Sometimes, he would click his fingers at certain parts and kick a leg into the air to impossible heights, just for show.

His smile widened even more as he embraced the right to be himself. This usually came in the form of shimmying from side to side as well as adding some of the moves that he had observed the others do whenever they decided to do karaoke night.

A laugh bursts from him as he naturally savours the moment he was in. Once the song reached its build up stage, he runs forward and launched into a somersault which he advanced into a backflip, landing as soon as the song reached the last chorus.

He is grinning like a maniac as he engrossed himself in the dance. He flares his arms wide in a flourish and screams the final lyric "Swingin'" in his familiar warped voice; his nerves thrumming with adrenaline and ... accomplishment.

It was only a few minutes until he heard applause and cheering and his eyes widened in shock and somewhat pride as they settle on Sean, Jackie, Marvin, Jameson, Schneep and Chase who all held the same expression of dropped jaws and wide smiles.

"H...How did you learn how to do all of that?" Chase spluttered after a really uncomfortable silence and Anti rested his hand against his forehead in a cheeky salute directed at the flabbergasted vlogger and winks as he replied, "That's for you to find out and for me to keep a secret."

Silence once again falls and Anti, who now felt good about himself, strolled out of the room with a smug smile; his spectators staring after him as if he was now a famous celebrity all of a sudden before they followed, reminding the other that they simply  _had_ to learn the demon's dance moves. 

And, just for a moment, it appeared that today was just one of those days when the unexpected took over the normal and made it better than the day itself actually was.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers!
> 
> It's been a while since I posted a work so I decided to do one for our favourite glitch child with a twist! The song that he's dancing to is "Swingin' With My Eyes Closed" by Shania Twain and it's been a favourite of mine as soon as it came out.


End file.
